


Chocolate

by EzraTheBlue



Series: One Word [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bad Friends, Drabble, Gen, Guilty Pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Sanzo can't have any secrets, or anything nice...





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a one-word prompt: "Chocolate"

_Chocolate_

Sanzo kept it hidden in the glove compartment: a bar, and only one bar at a time, of 72% cacao chocolate. The good shit. It was a guilty pleasure that cigarettes could no longer be, and sometimes, he just needed something sweet. He’d break off a single square when the others weren’t looking and nibble it down in tiny bites, letting it melt on his tongue. It was his thirty seconds of bliss, and he never wanted to lose it. Trouble was, in as close quarters as they kept, secrets couldn’t stay.

He was just wrapping the bar back up and putting it away when he heard a distinct snort from outside of the Jeep:

“Chocolate, Sanzo-sama?” Gojyo grinned lasciviously. “I didn’t know you were into sweets.” Then, he held a hand out. “You got enough to share?”

“No.” Sanzo shoved the bar back into the glove compartment and slammed his boot down over the latch. Gojyo clicked his tongue and shoved his hands in his pockets, then canted his head forward.

“I get it. Wouldn’t wanna take away your PMS relief.”

Sanzo sucked in a breath, heaved a sigh, and drew his gun. It was time for another less guilty pleasure: trying and failing to murder Gojyo. Then, he’d find a new hiding place and one more secret to keep.


End file.
